AZ NS
by LatimerBaka
Summary: NS drabbles/oneshots, aiming for one a day. Rating varies, but it may get suggestive so I'll put it at 'T'. Currently 'F: Forget.'
1. A: Annoyance

K, should be doing other things, but I've had writer's block for ages. However, a random surge of NS love recently has made me try my hand at Naruto. I haven't written Sakura or Naruto before, besides writing Naruto in a KakaNaru drabble for a friend, so it'll take me a while to get used to them. If you see any OOCness, tell meh and I'll kill it with fire.

**A-Z NS Drabbles**

_**Annoyance**_

"Hey, Sakura-chan, do you wanna go out for some ramen?" Naruto asked and laughed nervously, directing his gaze anywhere but the cherry blossom headed girl.

Sakura blinked at him, before her lips quirked upwards.

"Ok, but you're paying and we're not staying there after midnight like we did for your seventeenth."

He had been elated when she'd agreed. The date had gone smoothly, with her losing her temper only once, when he had somehow wound up choking on ramen. He'd passed out for a little while, to be woken by panicked callings of his name. When his eyes finally fluttered open, he'd been greeted by beautiful green eyes, but they were watering.

He'd grinned at her toothily, ramen stuck to his teeth.

"Want some Sakura-chan?"

She'd reared back, face contorting into a frown, though the tears still threatened to fall and jabbed him with her elbow. He'd coughed up some ramen, but she didn't take him up on his offer of having some.

To his bemusement and disappointment, she'd sat back down and given him the colder shoulder, until his hurt, puppy dog and ramen covered face had thawed her rage.

So, the date had ended well, and, four days later, Naruto was trying his luck again.

He wanted to make sure his Sakura-chan relaxed. She'd been busy at the hospital for a full two days and hadn't had any time to stay off her feet. When he had appeared, perched on the window with some flowers and a bashful look, he had not taken into account the sills had just been washed, so tumbled forward and straight onto the patient's valuables. The patient had screamed bloody murder and Sakura, who would have to clear it up, did not seem amused. Naruto had fled before the twitching on Sakura's eyebrow had transferred to her whole body.

Oddly enough though, when he had come back later that night, cautiously surveying the situation, the mess was still there, but the flowers not.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called excitedly when he saw the weary girl exiting the hospital.

With a sigh, she began walking the other way from him. Confused, he tailed her, until it became apparent she was so tired she hadn't even noticed him.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Naruto put a big smile on his face and said, "Sakura-chan, do you-"

"No damnit!" she cut him off, sweeping his hand away in her distress. "I don't have the time. I've got tons of work to do!"

Despite her exasperated attitude, Sakura's heart began to sink a bit like Naruto's had plummeted when she watched his face flash between a multitude of pained emotions.

Before she could express her regret, he had gone.

The following morning, a dejected Naruto was sitting idly, stirring ramen. He hadn't been expecting Sakura-chan to yell at him like that, but he was probably just too annoying-too much like a brother-for her to take seriously.

So when she appeared with an anxious look on her pretty face, glancing around fervently, his heart and stomach lurched. What was she...?

He nearly suffocated from the lump in his throat when her eyes locked in on him, her mouth forming a surprised look.

He, to his chagrin, could not look away as she strode towards him, or fend off the red streaking across his features. He could also not prevent the way his heart swelled with compassion and the desire to make her happy when he was close enough to see her sad demeanour.

They stayed there silently, gazing at one another, until Sakura snapped her head away, reddening slightly. Finally, Naruto found he could look away, and lowered his head, blushing heatedly.

Upon finishing his ramen in a hurry, uncomfortable at Sakura's uneasy presence, he debated whether to turn round and ask her if she was alright. What if she didn't want to talk to him? Was she here as a coincidence or-

"Are you...done?" a soft voice interrupted his musings.

He nearly jolted out of his seat with shock and gawked at her.

None to keen on the look she was receiving, the girl, flushed, frowned at him.

"Ah...yeah, I'm done now Sakura-chan," he replied absent-mindedly, forgetting his plans to sulk and drown himself in ramen all day. She smiled ruefully at this and placed down some money. Naruto switched his gawk to that. "Ah?! Sakura-chan...what? Why are you paying for my-!?"

"C'mon," she interjected, grabbing his arm with both hands, "it's fine."

"But Sakura-chan, you shouldn't have had to-"

"The festival Naruto," she said simply, sending him a smile that made his being flutter, "you wanted to go there with me, right?"

He inwardly hyperventilated. This wasn't right. He'd obviously fallen asleep in his ramen bowl. There was no way Sakura-chan would ever-

"I-urh-S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered, cursing his lack of eloquence.

Sakura, however, did not seem bothered. In fact, she seemed quite humoured.

"Let's go. We've only got a few hours there, and we're damn well going to enjoy it."

And so, Naruto, in complete silence, allowed Sakura to drag him out, a content smirk worming its way up her face. Despite his newly attained allergy to coherent words, inside he was jubilant.

Sakura even managed to win him a teddy in a contest which involved a hammer and a bell.

The bell she broke had to be paid for.

Not that she knew. Naruto had paid it long before she wondered why they didn't seem to care that much.


	2. B: Books

**NaruSaku A-Z**

_**B: Books**_

"Don't...get it!"

"Naruto...it's simple."

"I don't understand it though. And when will I have to use all this stuff anyway? Not when I'm Hokage!"

"A hokage needs smarts, Naruto."

"Aww Sakura-chan, why do you always insult my intelligence?"

The boy, clad in a black t-shirt and his usual orange trousers slumped in his chair. His female companion, wearing a white t-shirt under a long, zipped and read top, linked her hands and rested her chin on them, regarding her friend with weary eyes.

He always reacted like this. Usually when someone tried to tutor him, he'd get away before they could start reading any wretched writing and try to teach him about Hokage politics and whatnot.

However, when Sakura-chan had first been sent, he found he couldn't say no looking into her determined gaze.

The fist she'd threatened to force down his throat was also persuasive.

But he either took ages to understand it or gave up trying, like now. He'd thrown a tantrum when the librarian had asked him to be quiet, so Sakura dragged him away, mortified at the looks the duo received. If she wasn't attempting to be civil, she would have shoved a book down Naruto's mouth and perhaps in another places.

He'd gotten calmer now, but he was still finding it hard and irritating.

Currently, he was glaring at the source of his misfortune, blue eyes narrowed.

Sakura, deep in thought, looked on over his mass of blond spikes and to a collection of books, her mind trying to sort out a plan.

Tsunade, after many failed attempts, had asked her favourite pupil to teach Naruto, as Sakura was the only one he'd sit through it for in normal circumstances. Sakura herself was meant to be revising for a medical test which would allow her to become leading nurse at the hospital.

However, she'd lied about having already done it when Tsunade had asked, scared of what the Godaime would do if she found out Sakura had spent the week conspiring with Ino to get Shikamaru and Temari together.

It had only meant to be one day, but six days on it had become 'matchmake everyone in Konoha, yes Sakura, including that aggressive old man, or I'll tell Naruto about that dream you had about him when you were staying at my house'.

Naruto is not dreamy, Sakura's mind had denied on queue. He is a loud, silly, obnoxious and ramen loving friend who cares for me.

Naruto.

Ino proceeded to ask Sakura what the 'deal with that weird smile on her face,' was, after Sakura's thoughts.

So, she was trying to help him when she was meant to be doing something else...and it was going nowhere.

Just because she couldn't tell him she'd dreamt about him a bit.

Every night for a while now.

To her chagrin.

It was not a friendly thing to do, and she would not pass that line. Even if Naruto limboed under it over to her whenever possible.

Sakura, noticing she was too distracted by her musings, directed her gaze over to the subject of her ailment. He was still pouting and glowering at the pen, hoping to burn it with ocean coloured eyes.

Sakura relaxed her arms, dropping them onto the table. She grasped her arm loosely with one hand, and continued to watch him. A smile settled on her lips.

_'Look at you, pouting like a child. Adorable idiot.'_

"I think this is just-S-Sakura-chan? Why are you all red? A-are you sick? Why didn't you tell me?!"

The librarian sent him a sharp glare he paid no heed to.

Sakura leant back, having transferred her hand to her face. She felt the heat on it and, horrified, scampered to her feet. She'd not just thought Naruto was adorable while getting a weird feeling in her chest, but he'd damn well noticed her blush.

And assumed it was an illness, concerned over her to the point he was shouting.

_'Ah, that weird feeling again...I'm sure that's no illness,' _she moaned inwardly.

She nearly died when Naruto had the audacity to stretch his arm right over the table and clap his hand to her forehead.

It was even warmer than her face, and she knew subconsciously that if she had not been too hot already, she would have leaned into his touch.

"Sakura-chan, want me to take you home? I...I'm so sorry..."

Sakura blinked.

What?

"What?" she voiced her thoughts.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply and then closed it, diverting his gaze. He eventually reddened a bit when Sakura's fingertips hovered over the hand he had attached to her forehead and gave her a disheartened face.

"You've been sick...but have still bothered to try...and I've been an arse."

"Oh Naruto," she laughed, grabbing his larger hand with both of her slim ones and away from her forehead. "It's fine, really."

His response was him going even redder than her.

Before Sakura could tease him about being 'sick', a loud cough interrupted their moment.

Bemused and even angry, to her surprise, Sakura turned to the noise. Naruto mimicked her, though a more irritated expression was planted on his features.

The librarian stared them down, intent on tearing both asunder with her thunderous look. When it had no apparent affect, she yelled at them.

"Take your lovey dovey stuff outside before you nasueate both the other people here and my books," she demanded.

She merely kept on glaring as the two burst into a vibrant red.

Naruto chose not to reply and decided to rub the back of his head, while Sakura spluttered and protested their innocence. A thin brow rose in doubt. "Your handholding oozes 'denial love'," she muttered.

"I don't deny any love," Naruto murmured.

Sakura flushed harder at his comment, before dropping his hands and walking away. "Sakura-chan? Where are you going?"

She paused mid-step and then turned back to him, a weak smile on her face.

"Go sit back down Naruto. I'll come back after I get some fresh air," she replied.

He nodded and sat down, ignoring the librarian who was cursing to hell and back and their rudeness.

Sakura, out on the step, sighed heavily and sat down at a near bench.

_'Maybe all these weird thoughts...maybe it's because I'm repressing whatever I have towards Naruto? But...what is...no. Naruto, me and mutual that is...odd. I...well, it doesn't feel odd. It feels natural...Urh...my head...all these emotions...this was what Yamato-taichou was going on about, I bet...'_

Due to the shameless amount of rambling in her head, Sakura failed to notice the looming presence of her raven headed team mate. He stuided her for a bit, before she awoke from thinking too hard and was face to face with closed eyes and a smile.

"Hello Sakura. How's my favourite dog today?" Sai asked cheerily.

She deadpanned and batted him away with her hand.

"I didn't know you had a dog. As for me, I'm knackered," she said.

"I see. Too knackered for me to show you something?" he said in the same joyous tone.

"As long as I see no leash," she muttered.

Sai began rummaging for something in a bag. Sakura, interest peeked, inched forward, back arching, to get a closer look at it.

When Sai looked up again with the object in his hands she immediately lurched back, feigning disinterest.

"Here," he said simply, tossing her a book.

Blinking, she caught it.

And her anger spiked.

"IchaIcha tactics volume eight? Why are you giving me this?!" she growled.

"The Main character...he's madly in love with a girl who loves another boy. He's an idiot but he'd do anything for her. Eventually, she sees his kindess and falls in love with him, even though she's a tempermental dog. You'd think it'd be an awkward match, a dog and a someone dickless, but it works."

"I...see," Sakura blurted out, unsure whether to be uneasy the story resembled Team 7's or at the fact Sai called the fictional characters 'dog' and 'dickless'.

He tilted his head to the side and beamed.

"I wanted to show it to you...I thought you'd like to read it...because it's the very book I saw your feelings for Naruto in."


	3. C: Couch

**NS A-Z**

Title was chosen by a friend when I said 'cake' or 'couch', and part of the drabble was inspired by the omake where Sakura is in Naruto's apartment and a cockroach wtfpwns her. 'T' rating might come in a bit at the end, btw. It's Nuitari's fault the end is a bit more suggestive than I usually do.

The scene is altered though, because canon Sakura is not that bitchy.

_**C: Couch**_

Sakura was not amused.

She'd come to Naruto's apartment, to spend ages knocking on his door to not be greeted by his familiar scruffy blond locks and clear blue eyes. Eventually she had lost her temper and kicked it down, only for her to put her foot down right in something on the inside.

It looked like a concoction of expired ramen mixed with eggs, so Sakura, disgust apparent, had removed her feet of her boots and had tip toed into his house, avoiding whatever else was on the floor.

She had a close call once, where something had gurgled and her nerves had not reacted well. She'd nearly tripped and fallen, but her sheer will power to preserve the effects of her recent bath were too strong.

"Naruto," she had growled with the intent to maul, "if I get to you without going insane or drowning, I will make sure you suffer somehow."

When she finally reached his room, she blinked. It was messy, but not as bad as the travesty she'd endured mere moments ago.

Although seeing him smooch a Kakashi doll was a bit awkward.

_'What's going on in that head of his?' _she wondered, arching a brow as she began to shake him awake. "Naruto, wake up!"

Devoid of logical thought, a sleepy Naruto glanced up at the intruder into his room.

"Sakura-chan?" he mumbled.

When he puckered up and started coming towards her with fish lips, Sakura gathered he'd been dreaming about her, and the Kakashi doll had to face the consequences.

"Damnit, wake up!" she yelled, bonking him on the head.

If he was going to kiss her, he damn well wasn't going to do it drooling.

Not that he was going to.

Ever, mind you.

"Geez...why is your room so messy? Ramen on floor, clothes everywhere, dish-"

A coackroach decided to make its appearance at that moment, probably recognising the voice of a female to horrify.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto started, alarmed when Sakura had a fit and fell backward, foot planted in the ramen bowl, body an ocean of flailing limbs.

She banged her head on the way down, and a gift from Naruto lay upon her pink head. The owner of the gift freaked out when he saw it, trying to locate an escape route, and failing, miserabley.

"Ow...I...what's...Naruto?!"

His heart burst and he crossed his arms defesively.

Angered, Sakura grabbed the undewear and tossed it away, climbing to her feet...

Only for her frown to lessen into a pained one. Naruto began to lean forward, sweating, as she fell back down to her rear.

"H-hey, Sakura-chan?!" he called out in panic.

"I...ugh. I think I've done my ankle in."

Naruto hopped down from the bed and was by her side in a second. He touched her arm tentatively, as she squinted and looked down at her foot.

"Can't you heal it, Sakura-chan?" he inquired.

"I...don't think so. I've used up most of my chakra," she sighed, and then yawned to emphasize her point.

"W-what? Howcome?"

"Hmm...well, the war that's just occurred on Konoha's border..."

"Yeah?" he prompted, moving closer to her.

"A lot of people were injured. I had...Naruto," she groaned, red in the face, "stop moving forward. You'll end up headbutting me."

"O-oh...sorry, Sakura-chan," he laughed nervously, pulling back with a crimson tint to his tan.

Despite his backward motion, they were nose to nose, Naruto on his knees and his hands between Sakura's legs.

"Ah...back more," she told him, trying to fight off any more heat to her face.

"Ah...sure."

"...Move. Naruto."

"Eh..."

Eventually, with a grumbled noise, Sakura pulled her head back, and cast him a dirty look. Naruto smiled ruefully and finally pulled back.

"So...what now?" she said aloud.

"Um...Sakura-chan...lemme..."

"Let you...? Naruto...hey," Sakura said, pursing her lips when Naruto turned his head away and blushed brilliantly.

They seemed to be doing that a lot lately, nevermind it was around winter time.

"Ah...l-lemme...take you to my bed."

"...Why?"

"Well, I need to go aroud for things to help Sakura-chan...and I can't just leave you on the floor..."

"Yeah...but, I'm alright here Naruto," she said gently.

"No," he replied firmly, frowning. Sakura was certainly a bit frazzled at his boldness. "I...I don't wanna force you Sakura-chan, or upset you...but I'd never forgive myself if I just left you in an uncomfortable place on the floor, even if you said it was fine," he explained, a determined expression covering his features.

"...Naruto..."

"...And that coackroach is still on the floor."

Naruto fell back a little when Sakura practically leaped as best she could into his arms, and his blush, which was seemingly becoming an everpresent habit around Sakura came back in full force.

As Naruto figured out how he'd pick Sakura up, the girl kept her wide eyes fixed on the floor.

Naruto looped one arm under Sakura's legs, and another around her shoulders after a little while, and staggered to his feet.

Sakura remained oblivious to his intense flushing as she remained enraptured with making sure the floor was clear of cockroaches. Naruto hoped she wouldn't see it again, lest she managed to knock both of them down.

He congratulated himself when he reached his bed without passing out from heat exhaustion, and gently placed her on it. She flashed him a smile and then he began his trek to find Sakura-chan something helpful.

...After searching, he found an icebag and that the weather outside would make Sai emotionally angry.

It was pure rain, thundering down on every inch of Konoha. Naruto scowled at it, as he knew this would irritate Sakura-chan, and he did not want that.

But, with a resigned sigh, he made his way back to his room, icepack in hand. Sakura was occupying herself by staring at the door eagerly, and her face lit up when Naruto entered the room. Naruto's heart followed suit, but then he dashed his hopes by reminding himself she was probably just jubilant at the icepack.

"You were a while...was it hard to find in all this?" she teased as he handed her the icepack.

Naruto plonked himself down next to her, linking his hands and putting them behind his head.

"Nah...it's just...the weather, Sakura-chan."

"What about it?" she asked as she tended to her ankle.

Naruto gulped.

"Its...raining. Hard. And a lot."

She paused.

Naruto waited nervously.

"I see..."

"And...and with your ankle like that, and the fact you're so tired...it'd probably..."

_'Just say it; say it!'_

"...Be best, if I stay here?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh..."

Naruto did not know how Sakura would react to having to stay in his apartment for a long while, maybe even the night.

He knew he loved the idea, however.

"...Sakura-chan? Do you-?"

"Ok then," she chirped. "Can you go make me a drink, Naruto?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

His heart did backflips and he smiled goofily.

"Sure I'll make sure it's Sakura-chan's favourite drink too!"

* * *

The rain hadn't let off, and Naruto had tried to impress Sakura all evening.

It had started by putting a flower in her drink when he made it, her favourite.

Sakura had blanched and her brows had risen speculatively. She'd wondered aloud why the hell a flower was in her drink.

When Naruto had mentioned it was her favourite, she'd blanked momentarily, before chuckling at him and taking it out. She then proceeded to put it in her hair and wink at him...

Then demand a new drink because God knows what the flower had done to it.

Happy to oblige, Naruto had zipped away and come back with some more swiftly. Now, they were gossiping shamelessly about their friends' antics.

"Well, Ino made me help her with Shikamaru and Temari, so...do you know what she made me do?"

"What Sakura-chan?"

"I had to change into a little child, and tell them I lost my cat...Shikamaru seemed to sense something was up, because he was uneasy around me, but Temari has him so whipped they did it anyway. Ino's pet cat was stuck up in a tree...or, she was trying to get him up there, but he wasn't having any of it...but rescuing did commence."

"Why would they need to rescue Tai?" Naruto questioned her.

"Who said it was Tai?" Sakura grinned and Naruto, catching on, mimicked her actions.

"What was Sakura-chan doing at the time?"

"I came by, 'unaware', and proceeded to laugh at Ino."

"Sakura-chan, that's not very nice," he admonished her mockingly.

"There was a rule it had to be?" she shot back smirking.

"Heh. How did you get roped into doing it Sakura-chan?"

Her smirk vanished.

"Ah...nothing much. She's just..."

"Wait. Is Ino blackmailing you? Is she making you do this?" he gasped.

"Well, I don't mind..."

"You can't let her do that Sakura-chan! C'mon, tell me what it is so we can stop her!"

"That wouldn't necessarily stop her, Naruto...and it's fine."

"Sakura-chan," he whined.

"I can't tell you."

_'Even if I wanted to.'_

"Ok Sakura-chan. Heh, it's getting pretty late..."

"Yeah...What now?"

"Ah...does Sakura-chan want to stay over?" he asked her cheerfully.

Both surprised at Naruto's ease with that question, Sakura smiled wryly.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Ok then. It's settled," he said cooly, even though inside his heart was hammering and on the outside his hands were getting clammy.

"Naruto," she said, laughing, "it's not that simple. I need permission from my parent's for a start."

"But Sakura-chan...how do you expect to get to them through this weather with your ankle?" he quizzed her.

"You can carry me," she explained.

"Carry...Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, and-w-wait Naruto. I was joking!"

The sun hair coloured boy stared at her with confusion, his arm already around her shoulders again.

"Oh..."

"Like I'd make you do that. I'm not that mean, y'know," she sighed.

"A-Ah...of course you aren't Sakura-chan! I was joking when I said that earlier! You're the nicest, coolest and prettiest-"

"H-hey, calm down. I know you were," she waved her hands at him, reddening at his compliments. He copied her facial reaction and then shied away from her, dragging his hand repeatedly through his hair.

"...I don't think your parents will like it if I just let you go home with a damaged ankle and through that weather..."

_'...They wouldn't like it if I stayed with you anyway. They don't see you like Naruto. You're not a silly, lovable fool to them who would do all in his power to protect me. You're the Kyuubi...you're the monster that raged in the village seventeen years ago and lost the life of Yondaime,' _she added to herself, a solemn expression twisting her face.

Naruto gazed at her. "Sakura-chan?" he said quietly.

_'It'll be so hard to get home, but they'll yell at me so much when I tell them where I've been. They'll probably punish me too, if they're in a mood...'_

She was snapped out of her musings when Naruto's fingertips skimmed her forehead. "Sakura-chan," he said louder, stronger.

She chose to stay quiet, and instead regarded Naruto in the silence.

_'It's my choice. I don't want my parents angry at me...'_

Naruto's look stayed intense.

_'But I want to stay. I want to stay with Naruto.'_

His eyes were really beautiful, she subconsciously acknowledged.

_'I want to stay warm...and I feel warm here. I feel safe here. I want that security.'_

They portrayed all his emotions so clearly, and even if she wouldn't admit it, she'd studied his eyes a lot.

They flashed when he was in pain or angry.

They wavered when he was overcome by sadness.

They sparkled when he was being mischevous.

They darkened when he was determined.

They were smouldering, despite their clear, ocean colour.

_'I want to stay with Naruto.'_

"Ok, Naruto," she said in a small voice.

He looked bemused for a second, before he caught on and beamed.

"I'll take the couch, Sakura-chan," he offered.

"You sure?"

"Yup. You can take my bed."

"Ok then." She smiled and then fell back, sprawled over the bed. She remained unknowledgable of the sulkly demeanour her reply had created for Naruto.

They talked a bit more, before he bid her goodnight and made his way to the couch. Sakura settled onto the bed, and winced.

It was uncomfortable to lie on.

_'He sleeps on this everyday? I...nearly Christmas. I'll buy him a new matress at the very least along with the present he's already got from me,' _she made a note to herself.

Eventually, sleep took her, but the cold woke her.

It was early morning, and bitter.

Sakura shived under the sheets, tossing and turning, until she stayed still and glared at the ceiling.

It was so damn cold...

_'Naruto...I bet he's even colder,' _she mused, a pang of guilt hitting her. Sighing, Sakura moved her foot. Her ankle still ached a bit, but...

A while later, she was at Naruto and his couch, panting a bit because of the effort it took finding it in the dark, surrounded by junk and with her bad ankle.

_'I'll clean this place up as a Christmas present too.'_

She gazed at him. Unbeknownst to her, a gentle smile curved her lips. "At least you're not drooling," she commented to no one in particular.

After a bit, she pulled touched his neck.

It was hot.

She leaned forward so her hand slithered up to his cheek and her arm rested on his throat.

"Hmm...Skura-chan?" he moaned.

She blushed heavily, but found her arm unwilling to retreat from the warmth it had located. Sakura stood there, bent over him, debating what to do.

The idea she came up with made her chuckle.

"There's something about this place. I swear it's making me nuts," she joked to herself as she pulled up Naruto's blanket.

When he woke in the morning, to his amazement, he felt the warmth of something pleasantly not the blanket, and, not so not pleasantly but not very pleasantly some pink hair in his mouth.

Arms were wrapped around his mid section, and legs were tangled with his.

His undoing though, would be the hot puffs of breath fanning his ear. Something twisted within him.

_'Stay still, stay still...do not do anything,' _he mentally croacked, grounding his teeth as Sakura began shifting. One of her legs rubbed up his, and he had to bite his tongue so he didn't moan.

_'Shit, she has to wake-but what if she kills...why is Sakura-chan even here?'_

"Naruto," she sighed dreamily, squirming nearer to him.

His face was enflamed in seconds.

_'S-S-Sakura-chan...dreaming about me? No way!'_

"Naruto...," she sighed again, in a more saddened tone.

"Sakura-chan?" he whispered.

"Naruto," she said simply, voice quickly happy again.

Naruto gulped and steeled himself.

"What are you dreaming about, Sakura-chan?" he asked in a breathily.

"Hmm. You," she yawned.

Blood pounded in his head and all the way through his body.

"M-me? S-Saku-"

"I want to tell you Naruto," she whimpered.

"W-wha? Tell me what, Sakura-chan?" he pressured, desperate for an answer.

"That I l-"

"Oi, Naruto! Why aren't you-oh."

"K-Kakashi sensei!?" the Jinchuuriki exclaimed.

The pinkette's eyes snapped open.

"I was wondering where Sakura was. Her parents are going nuts, you see. I was going to ask you where she was, but obviously we all know now."

"Kakashi sensei?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she cast him a blearly look.

He gave a closed eye smile at her.

"Did you have a good sleep, Sakura?"

"Yeah," she yawned loudly. Naruto blushed again.

_'Damnit, look at me and my tomato impersonating. At this rate, people will be asking me why I'm not in the ground being plucked. So uncool in front of Sakura-chan.'_

"Oh ho Naruto. Was it something Sakura said?" he teased.

"S-shut up Kakashi sensei!" he snapped, bristling.

Sakura's eyes popped wide open, as she recalled the events of last night, and her current position.

"Oh...I..."

Naruto turned his attention back to her, bashfully.

"Eh heh. Mornin', Sakura-chan."


	4. D: Denial

**NS A-Z**

_Character spoilers, btw. And 'T' rating is also apparent here._

_Don't worry though. It'll calm down for the next few chapters_

_**D: Denial**_

"Your ankle better now Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, it's fine now," she replied, smiling.

He beamed at her as they made their way through the hospital corridors.

Sakura had just ended her shift at the hospital, and had literally opened the door to leave a patient's room to find an embarassed Naruto though. He'd got her hot chocolate, and she'd really appreciated the gesture.

She'd shown him via wrapping her strong arms around his neck and pulling him to her.

Out of surprise, he'd dropped the mug.

Sighing, Sakura had cleaned it up while Naruto stared in horror, though she blamed herself as she should have known better than to randomly hug Naruto.

At least it hadn't fallen on either of them.

Naruto had began apologizing profusely, the words coming out a jumble of 'Sakura-chan' and 'forgive me'.

As he rambled, she merely closed one eye and stared at him expressionlessly, until she cut him off by poking his thigh.

He paused and blinked down at her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"It's alright Naruto," she'd told him. "Let's just go out for some."

He was very thankful his nerves had made him drop the stuff now.

But had an onimous feeling when a red head and blond hair who were familiar faces around Sakura came into view.

"Hey," Ino greeted them, Karin in tow.

Sakura blinked at them while Naruto turned away, brow twitching. Just as they were about to go out...

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Geez, wasting our time to come see you. Or were you so Naruto minded you really didn't realise?" Karin asked dryly.

With her skin tone matching her hair well, Sakura shook her head and glared at the near wall, choosing not the respond. Her decision made Karin smirk and Ino roll her eyes.

"Where are you and Naruto off to?" Ino sniggered, exchanging glances with Karin.

"A friendly outing," Sakura explained, bristling. Naruto pouted at this in a very obvious manner, which caused Sakura to be the one rolling her eyes.

"A romantic date in disguise, more like," Karin teased.

"We're just getting hot chocolate," Sakura muttered.

"Oh, so then can we come along?" The female blond questioned, trying to stifle her laughs at the look that grasped Naruto's features.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply 'Of course. It's just friendly,' but an intense feeling that slammed into her gut made her mouth form a line instead.

"Well Sakura? Or are you going to...invite Naruto in for coffee after your outing?" Karin taunted.

"YOU'RE ALL COMING, SHANNARO!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan, you look cold. Do you want my jacket?"

"What about you Naruto? You're just in a flimsy shirt if you take your jacket off," she responded, indicating to the aforementioned.

He cocked his head to the side and flashed her a smile.

"What kind of Hokage will I be if I can't handle a little cold?" he asked her.

"A warm one," she giggled.

He slipped off his jacket. It was a red colour, with a simple flame design on its back. He had seen it in the shops one day when carrying Sakura's shopping. When she had cornered him about he was sad, he'd eventually told her because he couldn't afford it.

When he'd gotten back to his apartment that night, on the front porch was the jacket neatly folded and covered in clingfilm, with a note from Sakura.

He couldn't tell her how much the jacket meant to him, and how only she was allowed to borrow it. She'd probably think he was so unmanly if he confessed.

"Here you go, Sakura-chan," he grinned as he shoved it right into her face, a weird smile on his face.

"Hold up," Sakura said, pushing it away.

"Aww. Naruto, are you trying to suffocate Sakura with your love?" Karin called from where she and Ino were walking behind.

"N-no. I'm just...a bit...ner-ner..." He pulled the jacket away and forced a massive grin, entire face twitching.

"Nervous?" Ino finished for him, chuckling.

"Oh Naruto," Sakura sighed.

"Y-yes Sakura-chan?"

"Heh, you are going to give me the jacket, right?"

* * *

"I want some rich stuff!" Ino decl

"H-hey! All of you quieten down!" Naruto exclaimed.ared for everyone's benefit.

"I'm having the richer stuff!" Karin challenged her.

"I'm having a headache," Sakura grumbled.

"You're the one making her headache worse by yelling at us to shut up," Ino said.

Naruto immediately silenced himself and relaxed, scanning the area.

They had chosen a small little resatruant, which was renowned for its ability to serve food made from scratch at a fast rate. Its colours were a little drab, but Naruto personally enjoyed it. It was simple and cosy, much how he liked it.

"Sakura-chan, what are you having?" Naruto asked her as she peered intently at her menu.

She looked to the boy as he gazed over her shoulder, and felt a tad jittery at his close presence.

She felt Ino's leg shaking with laughter under the table though, so she guessed her expression was priceless.

"Hot chocolate and sushi, I suppose," she said, collecting herself.

"You gotta let me buy it, ok?" He beamed at her.

"I have enough money to buy my own dinner, you know," she reprimanded him, though the gentle expression and weird light in her eyes belied her voice.

Ino and Karin's eyes widened.

"Shit," Ino whispered suddenly and frantically, scooting right next to Karin. "She looks like she's about to eat him."

"I think she'll put me off eating if she carries on with those expressions though," Karin moaned in relply, observing the two others in their own little world.

"Look...we're here for a reason, aren't we? Why aren't we implementing our strategy?"

"Because I don't want to puke all over my lovely dress."

"Aww c'mon Karin. Naruto isn't that bad."

"But I love Sasuke."

"You'll get Sakura riled up."

"Hey Naruto," Karin said in a very flirtatious tone which received a very annoyed glare from Sakura, "you know, your eyes look really blue tonight. What have you been eating lately?"

"Ramen," he replied, giving her a confused look.

Karin blanched. She hated the stuff.

"What Karin means is...that's a very nice shirt you have there Naruto. It shows a lot," Ino complimented him in a suggestive tone, leaning forward on the table and planting her elbows on it, clasping her hands.

Naruto blinked.

"Thanks, I guess."

_'What the hell are they up to?' _Sakura wondered to herself, gritting her teeth.

"What's up Sakura? You look a little...green there," Ino remarked.

She and Karin flinched at the glower she directed their way.

Naruto frowned in bewilderment.

"What on earth is with you two? Sakura-chan doesn't look green. There's no green on her except her necklace and eyes."

"The necklace you gave her, right?" Karin cut in, changing the subject.

"Oh. Yeah!" Naruto confirmed proudly, unperturbed at the fast change.

"It cost quite a bit. I've seen it in the shops," Ino decided to contribute.

Naruto froze and felt Sakura tense against him.

Crap.

"...Expensive?" she said.

"Yeah. It explains where Naruto's money went though," Ino explained.

She did not turn to Naruto, but instead her hand wrapped its fingers around the necklace hanging around her neck. It was an emerald, with a polished, pattented oak around it.

"You told me Shishou gave it to you," Sakura finally spoke to Naruto, in a soft voice.

"I...well, I knew if I told you I spent a lot-"

"All of," Karin interjected.

"...Of money," Naruto continued, eyebrow twitching, "you'd get angry at me."

"...And you didn't think I'd get even angrier if I found out you lied to me?"

"I, uh..."

"I guess he didn't think it through well," Ino supplied helpfully.

"At all," Karin added.

"You two can focus on ordering instead of talking," Naruto growled.

"Naruto..."

All three snapped to attention at Sakura's tone.

Naruto sunk in his seat, while Ino and Karin leaned forward, engrossed in the unfolding scenario.

Sakura turned to Naruto and grabbed his arm.

Naruto, with his face turned away in case she reacted negatively, tried to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

Her face was coming nearer.

And, instead of her palm touching his skin, it was her lips.

And Naruto's desire to see if she was annoyed at him had overwhelmed his fears, so at the exact same moment he had decided to turn his head.

Karin and Ino's eyes bugged out of their heads.

Sakura and Naruto's merely widened.

_'What the-the-I go to kiss him on the cheek and this happens?'_

_'She goes to kiss him on the cheek and this happens?' _Karin and Ino thought.

Naruto was not capable of coherent thought.

He had yet to kiss anyone, so he was clumsy. Sakura herself, for all the boys purusing her, had yet to experience a kiss either, so she shared Naruto's skills in the matter.

However, Naruto acted on his heart and instinct a lot of the time, and the case was no different here.

Sakura's muscles bunched up when she felt Naruto slip one hand around her shoulders and when he planted one on the back of her head. Her heart raced and pounded painfully against her rib cage, so loud it could probably be heard.

She had felt his going at the same rate, but it seemed to be slowing down now.

"Oh gosh!" Ino squealed, grabbing Karin's hands as she gushed. "They're so cute!"

Karin's face, however, did not share the same sentiment.

"Indeed, but...I want Sasuke to kiss me like that," she commented, a well rehearsed put on her face.

Sakura's stomach lurched when the hand on the back of her head gave quite a forecful shove and the kiss was deepened.

A blush dominated her face, as she tried to decide how to respond to this.

The tentative kiss they had been having previously was something she could have pulled out of easily enough, even though it was pleasant. However, shock had barred that path.

Long enough for Naruto to become more confident, and for the intensity of the kiss to increase dramatically.

As well as her enjoyment.

She knew for a fact she wasn't sure if her body would respond to what she wanted right now.

And she was torn, regardless.

Initially, fear had licked her spine. Fear of the unknown she was venturing to.

But, desire and something else had been building up, so much so that it was threatening her need to escape.

And when a hesitant sweep of something against her lips happened, she gave in.

Gobsmacked, the other two who were obviously forgotten by their friends watched Sakura moan loudly and throw her arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him down nearer her level. Her eyes closed.

Her hand then slithered up to his blond tufts and threaded through them almost desperately. Naruto made a noise, which seemed like a wheezy moan, rubbing her tongue with his.

"God damnit, you can stop now!" Karin yelled. "Or if you want to go eat each other's faces off, please just detach your mouths long enough for Sakura to ask you home for coffee, Naruto!"

Ino choked on her breath as a surge of laugther followed right through her body.

Their mouths stopped moving.

Ino groaned.

"You made them stop, damnit!" Ino chatised.

"And I'm the slutty of the trio?" Karin said rolling her eyes.

Naruto and Sakura parted, with one of Naruto's arms having dropped to Sakura's lower back. Both were a brilliant red, but they were yet to make movements away from physical contact, which was odd considering what had just occurred.

"I take it you're going to make buying Sakura jewelry a habit, eh?" Ino said, waggling her brows.

Sakura's eyes shot open fully and she removed her hands from Naruto's hair and neck, instead sitting in his awkward embrace.

She then noted the multiple pairs of eyes gawking at them.

"Ah...Sakura-chan? What just happened?"

She could only redden further and avoid looking at his bemused, red and excited features.

And because she had a bad feeling she wouldn't be able to control herself if she was so near that adorabley dishevelled face.

And no, she was too frazzled to deny her previous thought.

"I think she's gotten past the denial phase," Karin laughed.

"What denial Sakura-chan?"

"N-no denial."

"Like you'll deny your dreaming of Naruto at my apartment?"

"It wasn't that kinda dream, damnit!" she suddenly yelled, pointing a finger at Ino.

"Sakura-chan had that kind of dream about me?!"

"N-no!"

"Yes!" the other girls chorused.

"Ah...hey, Sakura-chan?"

"What?" she replied in a despondent tone.

"You were dreaming about me when you were at my house."

Shock flashed across her face.

When she was on the...?

And she was having a dream where she was about to tell him she loved him then got cut off by the arrival of a mutant?

Shit.

L-loved him platonically, mind you.

"At his house?!" the two girls roared, leaning right over the desk. "Just what have you not been telling us?!"

"There is nothing to tell!" she ground out, slapping her hand to her very hot forehead.

"Hey, Naruto, go to find the waiter and order our food," Karin commanded.

He frowned a bit, tightening his grip on Sakura.

She recalled she was still attached to him...

And made no effort to move.

Ino, playing by different tactics, leaned forward, a solemn expression on her face.

"Ok, Sakura...about your period pains-"

The pinkette slumped down against the seat, lacking the warmth of Naruto's body behind her.

Ino smirked and Sakura scowled.

"So, was it good?" Karin questioned.

"...You don't need to know," she growled.

"Oh dear," Karin tutted. "It's not like I'm asking because I want to kiss the guy. So possessive..."

"I'm not. I'm just saying, it's none of your business," she grumbled.

Ino stretched lesirely, before resting her cheek on her hand and relaxing one arm along the table, tapping it with her fingers.

"Oh Sakura," she smiled, "we'll get you out of your denial eventually."


	5. E: Expiration

**NaruSaku A-Z**

_This is set after 'D', by the way. 'F', however, will be beforehand. As for Sasuke, I apologize at his OOCness. We dunno how'd he react if he was saved by Naruto and once again with Konoha, but I have him rather mellowed out._

_**E: Expiration**_

"Hey, Sakura-chan, come over here with me!"

The pinkette blinked at her blond haired friend. He was rushing off, with a childish and excited look on his face.

The happy aura around him, however, drew her into a walking pace, watching him with half lidded eyes and an odd smile.

Thank God Ino and Karin weren't around like they were yester-

"Hey, Sakura!" a voice called out.

Instead of replying verbally, she responded to Karin's wide smile via sharpening her half lidded, dreamy gaze towards Naruto.

A certain raven headed Uchiha stared blankly at the exchange between the two, before rolling his eyes and diverting them to Naruto.

"Are we interrupting something, Sakura?" he questioned dryly.

The girl's newly acquired reflex to redden when her and Naruto were mentioned in a sense like that kicked in, and, embarrassed, she turned away from the two. Karin laughed in a not so discreet manner, while Sasuke merely retained his expression focus on the other female.

"No...I'm just looking after him because he's an idiot..."

To this, Sasuke smirked.

"Must take a lot of dedication."

"Ooh. I knew you'd get into the swing of things Sasuke," Karin chirped merrily.

His smirk immediately slipped off of his face. She sighed and pouted, glancing away.

Then realized Sakura had ditched them and was making a getaway to Naruto. In turn, she turned her attention back to Sasuke.

His facial features creased ever so slightly.

"No. You can go and bother them, but you are not dragging me into wasting my time."

"But you can't tell me you don't want to go any witness their ever developing romance!"

"See it? I don't even want to stomach it. I can't, regardless."

"I swear I'll leave you alone for a whole week."

This made him consider her offer. Of course, he could care less about Naruto and Sakura's lovelife. He already knew they'd get over it one day, and he'd find them getting ramen. Naruto would be a dobe, and Sakura would go over to him annoyed, but kiss him instead of hitting him to vent her frustration. Naruto would forget his ramen and place concentration on returning certain things.

He himself would 'hn' and then go and eat somewhere else.

His eyesight was already damaged, thank you kindly.

"You won't get me involved in anything besides watching them, will you?" he asked cautiously.

"No! Leave that stuff up to me!" Karin exclaimed cheerily.

She was quite offended to realise Sasuke had also ditched her. Well, he hadn't completely gone away like Sakura, but was hanging back, giving her a mildly annoyed look.

"Are you coming or not?"

* * *

"Naruto...your apartment is even messier than it was last time I was here. Which was literally less than a week ago..." Sakura's eyebrows began a dangerous slant downwards which implied to Naruto he'd better answer with tact and brace himself.

"I haven't had time to clean it..."

"Why?"

"...Cause I've been with you a lot this week..."

"Oh..." She flushed a bit, before shaking her head and casting the fridge a thoughtful look. "Do you have any fresh stuff in there?"

"Um..." He knew Sakura was quite the perfectionist, so he really didn't know how to tell her she might get swarmed by expired smells.

Without waiting for his answer, she wrenched the door open and peered nosily inside.

And promptly screamed.

Naruto, taken aback, nearly fell over.

"W-w-what is it Sakura-chan?!" he yelled in alarm.

"That cockroach again!" she shouted, powering up a fist.

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Sakura-chan! What are you-!?"

"Shannaro!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan, that fridge wasn't cheap y'know," Naruto said mournfully.

Crimson in her mortification, she could only scratch the back of her head and look anywhere but her friend and his dampened spirit.

But it wasn't possible to ignore. She had learned that if Naruto was upset, the whole atmosphere would follow suite.

After a while of looking at him and then away, she approached him with a small smile.

"I'll make sure I get you a new fridge," she declared.

_'...Another present to add to the Christmas list...,' _her mind told her.

"Nah, s'ok Sakura-chan. You could just gimme a kiss instead," he said.

Her smile was instantly replaced by a scowl. He was being less subtle about it every chance he got. He had gotten cocky after the accident that had left Karin and Ino interrogating her for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Or a punch under the misletoe. I'm deciding," she threatened.

"Heh...I was just kidding..." He seemed to deflate even more.

Her lips curved downwards and guilt broke its way into her heart.

_'You...fox my arse. You pull too many puppy dog faces,' _she inwardly moaned.

"Look Naruto..." The addressed looked at her, face pulled into a pout. "How about for now...we...go on a picnic?!"

_'Picnic? Oh no...he'll think it's a...why did I-?'_

"W-wha? _You're _asking to go on a date with me?!" Naruto queried, flabbergasted.

"N-n..." His dreadfully hopeful eyes and general look gutted any chances of her saying 'no'. "...Yeah, I guess..."

She was startled when he hopped to his feet and encircled her in the warmth of his embrace.

"Sankyuu Sakura-chan," he murmured into her hair.

She stood there motionless, before returning his hug in a loose form, accompanied by repeated and awkward patting on his back.

"You're welcome."

She then noticed Naruto stiffen. "What's up?" she wondered.

He did not reply. Sakura began to move away but he merely tightened his grip. She blinked. "Naruto, tell me what the-GAH!"

The cockroach was rapidly making itself up her leg. It paused momentarily, seeming to tilt a bit towards Sakura's horrified face in triumphant, before the girl yelled, pushed Naruto away and had combat with it while the room was filled with Naruto's yells of 'Sorry I didn't say!' and 'I didn't want the hug to end!'

* * *

"I'm not even sure I should do this after you endangered me like that..." Sakura growled through gritted teeth as she walked alongside her bashful friend.

"Aww Sakura-chan...it's only a cockroach."

"Insensitive jerk," she sniffed.

He blanched.

"Ah...I'm sorry?"

"It's ok. We don't have spicy food, so that's good enough to cheer me up," she replied merrily.

"...Ok? Sakura-chan...so easily?"

"...What? So now you think I'm easy!?" she bellowed.

Naruto ducked out of the way, hands shielding him.

"Ah! What did I do now Sakura-chan? I didn't mean it like that. I just-"

Sakura's face looked quite perturbed, and she was no longer reacting with anger. In fact, she more resembled a statue. Naruto inched closer. "Sakura-chan?"

Her face furiously lit up in red and she shook her head.

"I...give me a second Naruto. There's something I need to deal with."

A little distance away, Sasuke was bewildered.

"Why is she acting like that?"

Karin was enjoying splitting her sides with laughter, despite her painful it sounded.

"What a great time of month! Not that you'll be agreeing at throughout the next week, eh Naruto?!"

* * *

"Hey~ Pass me some milk Naruto," Sakura said.

Happy to oblige, he rummaged through the basket until his hand came into contact with a carton. Within moments Sakura was poured a glass and had it handed to her. She couldn't help but smile a bit at Naruto's pleased grin.

"I wonder if they're gonna wind up kissing again," Karin mused.

Sasuke caught her words and his eyes widened a miniscule fraction in apparent surprise.

"If they've already kissed, why are they not together?"

"The denial within Sakura is strong," she said gravely. "Though, Naruto seems to be becoming more adventurous~"

"...Sakura's slaps will most likely be doing the same."

"Oh, party pooper. Well, let's keep our eyes on them!"

"Hey...this tastes a bit weird, you know..." Sakura murmured.

Naruto shrugged at her.

"Maybe it's just the stress you've had today."

"Yeah...maybe. Well..." Sakura put her glass down and immediately fell into a lying position, closing her eyes and smiling peacefully up at the sky.

Naruto waited for a bit, before settling next to her and tensing, wondering how she would take it. She made no movement, so he took the next step of lying down next to her.

Her eyes opened at this.

Naruto froze.

But then she turned on her side to face him, propping her head up with her hand and elbow, smiling.

He blushed heavily at the expression on her face and Sakura giggled a bit. "Geez, not like I'm plotting anything," she told him.

"Ah ha..."

The two lay in companionable silence for a while, gazing up at the clouds. Karin, and even Sasuke, were beginning to become irritated.

"I'm going," he stated.

"Wait!" Karin dived and latched onto his arm. Sasuke paused and looked over his shoulder, glaring.

"Get off me."

"I have a feeling something is going to happen."

"You also had a feeling I'd fancy you. See why I'm tempted to go?"

"Aww Sasuke! That's a low-"

"Hey...Sakura-chan?"

His voice was soft and subdued. Sakura may not have caught it if the presence of tranquility was not upon them.

"Yeah?"

Karin and Sasuke immediately halted their squabbling, listening intently.

"You know...is it ok...?"

"Is what ok?"

"Is it ok for me to be scared?"

"What? Of course. Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, peering at him. He smiled ruefully.

"Well, a lot has happened...I'm still being targeted...and it seems every time they come, I lose more and more of my life. Remember last month?"

Oh yes, she had the misfortune of recalling that event in very vivid detail. Of watching a hand thrust through Naruto's chest, simultaneously breaking both his and her hearts. Of his eyes, usually so robust and frightfully alive dull to a greyish blue. The flash of despondence on his face when he looked at her, before the hand through his chest retreated and Naruto collapsed to his knees.

Her voice had been hoarse from her repeated crying and screaming, but she'd be unwilling to leave his side, even getting into an argument with Tsunade, who wasn't taking it well at all either. Eventually Tsunade had forced Sakura home to rest, but the successor to the Godaime's teachings had found, no matter how her eyelids and limbs felt weighted down and how her bed's comfort tried to circle her, she could not find rest.

"I...you've been through a lot, I know...but you don't like expressing your feelings of pain at all, do you? You prefer to keep your own woes silent and take everyone else's burden," she said after a while. She'd sat up, clasping her hands around her legs and pulling them to her chest.

"Ah, well, other people suffer too, so there's no need to worry about me! Heh, it's fine after all! I'm used to it by now!" Naruto suddenly tried to cut off the subject and assure Sakura he was fine when he wasn't, seeing the sadness flickering in her eyes.

He wasn't expecting her to duck her head and start trembling. "S-Sakura-chan? Ah damn...I-I'm sorry!" he yelled, crawling over to her. He tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. It shook violently under contact.

And he was even less expectant of the walloper she sent his jaw. Landing on his back quite a distance away with an 'urf', a dazed Naruto gazed up at the sky. What was with her today?

"You...honestly..." While her voice was very quiet, a very severe tone in it set off alarm bells. Naruto scrambled to sit up, and pretty much as soon as he had a very delicate and feminine hand that could so much as flick at him and kill him grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward.

She was looking down at the grass, pink bangs shielding her expression. Naruto sat with her there in silence for a bit, before she began to tremble for a second time. She gritted her teeth to the point he was about to tell her to stop unless she hurt one of them, and abruptly raised her head. He was disraught to her green eyes muddled with tears, which were speedily making tracks down her face.

"You-you complete idiot!" she declared. "Why should you have to suffer alone just to try and make people feel better? Don't you know that if we know you're in pain but won't open up hurts us more? Don't be so selfish!"

"S-Sakura-chan, I-"

"You did the exact same thing when I learnt what'd happen to you if the Kyuubi was extracted! You could see my sadness and tried to change the subject so I'd stop crying for you. Don't you know that just hurt me and you more?! Damnit Naruto, you aren't some sorta monster. You aren't the Kyuubi; you have every right to be worried for and cared for! We want to worry and care for you! And you'll be damned if you try and hide your pains again!"

Sakura was gasping heavily by this point, staring intently at Naruto who had taken her earlier, huddled stance. Her fingers twitched in surprise when something wet made impact.

_'Oh shit...'_

"Ah Naruto...don't...I..."

_'Was I too harsh? Oh damnit, I-'_

Naruto fell back on the grass, an odd smile on his features, tears resting at the corner of his eyes.

"If you say so, Sakura-chan..."

"Idiot," she practically plonked herself atop him, circled his neck with one arm, and his back with the other, tears swarming her vision again, "you can cry as much as you want."

"Oh! They're so cute I want to pinch their cheeks and stow them away in my pocket."

"You don't have any," Sasuke stated.

Karin suddenly turned to him, batting her eyes flirtily.

"You been paying close attention to my clothing, which is very much wrapped around my body, Sasuke?"

"Not nearly as much to a possible mental asylum to ditch you in."

"Oh, why must such wit be so sharp to my ears?" she moaned.

"Should we leave them now?"

"Well-"

"Ngh...Naruto..."

"Wait. Something's happening," Karin cut in. Sasuke followed her gaze to the two, who remained blissfully unaware of their stalkers.

Well, blissfully unaware as of a moment ago.

As Sakura pushing off Naruto gently and clutching her stomach didn't indicate optimum bliss.

The blond looked up at his companion with interest and bewilderment.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I...my stomach. S'like someone's trying to murder my intestines or something...GAH."

"Sakura-chan!" he was by her in an instant, eyes scanning the nearby picket basket for the culprit. "Want me to take you to the hospital?"

Sakura's hand began reaching frantically towards the grass, as though she was trying to occupy her mind and take the pain off of it. After a few grasps to thin, green blades, she grabbed something else.

The milk carton.

The milk carton that had tipped over and spilt all over the grass.

The milk carton she or Naruto must have knocked over at some point in their frenzy of tears.

The milk carton which had expired one month ago.

"You...you..." She squashed the milk carton in her hand, and turned her attention back to Naruto, whose thought patterns when seeing the milk carton had been the same as Sakura's.

"I...eh...one month? Silly me..."

"Naruto! I'll-gack!"

"Sakura-chan, just lemme find you a toilet or something-"

"I'll do it myself, before you find me an expired, germ ridden one or something!"

"Aww Sakura-chan!"

"Oh dear. Well, that's that," Karin chimed, hopping over to Sasuke.

"Just looking at them made me want to dart to the toilet, but actually seeing one of them wanting to go there has the opposite effect," Sasuke uttered absent-mindedly.

"Oh, well, after Sakura has gone there and you're better...wanna go to the toilet's with me~?"

Oh. So Sasuke had completely left her this time.

Oh well. She still had Naruto and Sakura to-

Oh. They'd buggered off; Sakura with an apologetic Naruto in tow.

No matter. She'd go harass Suigetsu.


	6. F: Forget

**NaruSaku A-Z**

_**F: Forget**_

"Eh...s'interesting...but, how did you get info like that?" Kiba wondered aloud, scrutinizing his team-mate. Hinata glanced away from Kiba's inquisitive eyes, drumming her fingers atop her other hand's thumb.

"Well, I was with Sakura-san and Ino-san on a mission..."

His eyebrows rose with disbelief.

"Since when did you three randomly get sent on a mission? How come there was no superior to command you-?"

"Eh...and since when did we go on a mission?" a bemused and blond headed girl asked Hinata from behind.

"O-oh, Ino-san, ah..."

"Eh? There was no...are you making this stuff up Hinata? Cause, considering what you've just said, I dunno why you all of people would do so..."

"You? Innocent little Hyuuga Hime...lying?" Ino's mouth contorted into a sadistic grin and Hinata's already pale skin lost colour. The other girl wrapped her arms around Hinata's neck, while Kiba watched in hopeless confusion.

"I wasn't lying," she replied to Ino, a little put out at the doubt.

"Then what's this about a non-existent mission?"

"That's..."

"Hmm...better yet, tell me what you heard on this supposed mission~"

_'Ah! Ino-san...the very last person I can divulge a secret like that to...'_

"Hinata, what're you hiding?" Kiba questioned, approaching her.

Hinata's eyes popped out of her head and, sensing her distress, Ino's grip tightened.

_'Ino-san and Kiba-kun, surely...'_

"C'mon Hinata~ Fess up to your dear friend Ino~"

Kiba placed his hands on her shoulders, schooling his expression into one of indifference, though on the inside he was laughing uproariously at Hinata's terrified demeanour, like she was being circled by carnivorous predators.

_'...They...they surely wouldn't gang up on-'_

"We asked you nicely~ Now, Imma tickle you!" he declared.

"OOH. KIBA, LEMME FLANK HER RIGHT SIDE. YOU HAVE LEFT."

"WHAT? Please don't!"

* * *

About ten minutes later, the area was noisy, Ino's sides were split, Hinata was mortified and hung her head in shame while Kiba was hunched in some corner, moping.

"You...you of all-you kicked poor Kiba in the-remind me not to tempt your defense mechanism ever again," Ino told Hinata between her ungracious roars of laughter.

Unable to reply, she just seemed to sink further into the chair she was apparently trying to disappear into.

Ino glanced over at Kiba, who had not moved after crawling to that spot and rolled her eyes. "Don't act like your pride is shattered. You should know the quiet ones," she paused to flash the other female a grin, who in turn promptly flushed, "are the most unpredictable."

"K-Kiba-kun, forgive me. I overreacted and I promise I will never lay a hand on you again."

"I bet he's too scared to even try to test your sincerity," Ino explained, her howling of laughter resuming. "I bet all of this is a result of repressed emotions. Oh lord, that was the funniest thing I've seen in a while, unless you count Naruto's latest attempt at wooing Sakura."

"Oh, you mean him singing? What was so bad about that song?" Kiba had reached his feet and returned to them, abruptly over his fear of ticklish Hyuugas. He also sounded rather grumpy.

"Well, Naruto's voice is no angel's, but the song didn't help," Ino declared. Kiba frowned and, noting the hostility, Hinata's gaze swapped between the two.

"The song was decent," he grumbled.

Ino frowned slightly and arched a brow at Kiba.

"Has that dog's barks made you kinda deaf? That song-"

"I-I enjoyed that sleepover at your house with Sakura-san recently, Ino-san!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed, trying to defuse the anger.

Ino blinked at her sudden outburst, before she smiled.

"Yeah, that was fun."

"You went to a sleepover?"

"Yes...that was the..."

"Hinata?" Kiba prompted gently.

"...That was the 'mission' I mentioned."

"Oh," Kiba and Ino chorused. They exchanged glances, and then their facial expressions tensed.

"Why'd you lie about my sleepover?" Ino said sullenly.

"It's because...I wasn't meant to go to it, so I told my father I was on a mission..."

"Oh Hinata, you're a very interesting character, aren't you?" Ino said, beaming with amusement.

"I bet this is just your bad influence," Kiba sighed to himself.

* * *

"Why'd ya keep sneezin' Saku-ACHOO!"

"Touché," Sakura responded, sniffling a bit, "I have a feeling we've attracted a rather symptomless cold or we're being talked about."

"Oh? Us two...together?" Naruto closed his eyes and reddened a bit, smiling. She stared blankly at his reaction, before resting her hand against her forehead and deciding to leave him to his fantasies.

"Anyway, I need to go and pick something up from Ino. She said to meet her at Ichiraku."

"Didja willingly leave it with her?"

"Course not. My hair bands just have a habit of disappearing whenever I go to her house for a sleepover," she commented dryly. "Of course, I'm gonna draw on her with my permanent marker if she's done anything."

The two were walking as they talked, but Naruto halted without reason. Sakura mimicked his lack of movement and cast him a semi worried look. Her look turned exasperated when she saw a very clear pout on his tanned features.

"Why didn't ya invite me?"

Upon discovering why his feelings were hurt, Sakura couldn't help but crack up.

When she realized he appeared offended, she went right up to him, pressing a finger under his chin so his head straightened. He went visibly red at their close proximity.

"Tell me, did you want to be stormed by girly shit and have your hair," her other hand cupped his cheek, before sliding into his mass of yellow strands and twisting one around her finger, "braided?"

"I'd only let Sakura-chan do that," he admitted.

The pinkette seemed relatively startled for a second, before she grinned at him and she tugged his hair.

"Be careful of how obvious you are, or I might just take you up on that offer."

"Why try and be subtle when I've made my affections blatantly obvious?" he queried. She reddened a bit at his statement and monotone way of saying it.

"That-oh, it's Ino. C'mon Naruto."

"Are you nervous about somethin'? Cause your fingernails are digging into my scalp."

_'Yes. I'm not used to you being this mature and upfront with your, ah...'_

"...I have a distinct feeling she's dyed my hair band blond, or something," she lied with expertise. "No, let's go to Ichiraku. I'm sure you can endure the few steps with your injured scalp, my future Hokage~"

* * *

"SHE SAID WHAT?!"

"Ah, Ino-san! Please keep your voice down. They're right outside!" Hinata pleaded.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head, followed by tilting it to the right.

"So, Sakura said _that _in her sleep?"

"The ultimate confession!" Ino said in a louder, but hushed compared to earlier, voice.

"Do we tell Naruto?" Kiba asked them.

"Ah...but no one is meant to know. We should just allow them to get together naturally..."

"...Where did that uber cool, adventurous 'I-shall-leave-without-tellin'-dadeh-where-I-actually-am-and-knee-you-in-the-balls' Hinata go?" Ino whined.

Silenced by her embarrassment of the earlier event, she turned to look at Kiba earnestly. He sighed at her puppy dog expression.

"I'll go with Hinata on this one, cause-"

"I'm a pushover," Ino interjected, lowering her tone.

"Are you tryin' to imitate me? It won't work Ino, cause-"

"Imma kinky boy. I get whipped by Hyuuga Hime's-"

"Ino-san!" she cut in, hiding her beet red face in her hands.

"Don't give Hinata those images, dammit!"

"What on earth?"

"Sakura-chan, if she's like this, who knows what happened to your hair band..."

"Who wants to know..."

"I have something you may wanna know," Ino chirped.

Sakura regarded her warily.

"Can I just escape with my hair band?"

"No. Come with me."

Dejected, she allowed herself to be steered away, which left Naruto a little lost and wary. Hinata's eyes darted around the area, and Kiba, staring at him, was furious. Naruto caught on and winced.

"You and Hinata break up?" he asked bluntly with a sympathetic downwards slant to his lips.

He was alarmed when Hinata seemed to freeze, and Kiba's brow twitched.

"First you demoralize my song that I spent ages on for you...and then you...assumptions..."

"Oh...so you're still in the denial ph-"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"Sakura, you should not better than to shout yourself silly in a rude manner."

"Aww crap. Sakura-chan is angry, Kiba is angry..." Naruto began to perspire and scanned for a place to hide.

"I-I would never say something like that," Sakura whispered harshly, a tremendous crimson tint to her face.

"Not awake, anyway," Ino laughed in reply, completely the opposite of empathetic to her friend's dilemma.

"Hinata wouldn't lie about that though...oh God. I...ok, I'll just forget it. And, Ino, if you dare test my nerves and even approach Naruto with a too friendly grin-"

She was already tottling back. Sakura gaped after her.

Ino was grinning.

"Hey, Naruto; what size-"

"-are my hair bands?" Sakura interrupted, having caught up.

"Um...kinda small?" he told her helplessly.

"I wonder if Naruto'll be told about Sakura's confession about him," Kiba said to Hinata quietly.

Of course, Naruto heard, and his heart rate doubled.

"Why're you so red?" Ino giggled. "You have foresight?"

"Ino, shut up," Sakura hissed through gritted teeth.

"Sakura-chan..."

Both immediately stilled at his the odd way he spoke.

_'Oh God,' _Sakura thought.

_'Oh yes,' _Ino thought.

"Y-yes?" she said, failing to steady her nerves.

"Ooh, suspense makes Sakura stutter."

Sakura's glare shut her up.

"Do you love me?"

Her heart sped up to a rapid rate, and she placed her hand over it to try and settle the pulse.

"...Right, well," Ino started with an uncharacteristically serious edge, "I'll leave you guys to it."

She maneuvered her way to Kiba and Hinata, but not before giving Sakura a wink.

"Do you love me?" he repeated, the hope in his eyes stressed by her lack of reply.

"Such a thing to ask...at Ichiraku's of all places," she murmured.

"So, when are we gonna tell Naruto Sakura saw him in his boxers and liked it?" Ino said.

Kiba and Hinata looked horrified, but their mortification was utterly levelled by Sakura's. Naruto merely blanked.

"They're still here," Hinata mentioned.

"Wha?" Ino spun around to see them. "Oh...eh, I thought they'd go somewhere other than Ichiraku's to have a conversation like this. My bad."

"When I get through this, I am going to strangle you with my hair band," Sakura said venomously.

"Sakura-chan, you know I love you, right?" Naruto finally spoke after a while.

"...I know." She looked away so he could only glimpse a small portion of her the large blush spanning her features.

"Do you love me?" he said for the third time, though it was apparent his steely resolution from earlier was crumbling.

"I...you...to you, I..."

_'C'mon Sakura! Don't you know how handy Naruto's kage bunshin would be to your future relaxation?!' _Ino's fists curled in the tense atmosphere.

_'Sakura-san...what will you say? Are you two going to get married soon after this? Are you going to have whiskered, pink haired sons?' _

_'Wow, I hope Sakura says she does. That'd stop his constant travels to me for help. Hmm...' _Kiba's musings paused as he glanced at Hinata, whose eyes sparkled. _'I wonder what's on her mind.'_

"Well, we've been very close since you got back from that training with Jiraiya...haven't we?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly at her in response.

"Get on with it," Ino hissed.

"And...it's not like...people haven't pointed out some of their opinions on the matter." Yamato's odd smirk from a painful mission came into her mind's focus, and her reddened face was not fading well thanks to the very image. "And I have had lots of time to think..."

Unable to process the fact she may actually return his feelings, Naruto's head began to pound, and dizziness swarmed his senses.

"Sakura-san, you can do it."

"Yeah, she will," Kiba said cockily.

"I think, because you've always been there for me, and just because you're you in general, over the course of our time together, I've-"

"Naruto makes a pretty big noise when he falls to the ground," Ino dead panned.

"I don't think hearing Sakura liked him in his boxers helped either," Kiba grinned.

Hinata seemed to be the only one aware of Sakura's absolute mortification that her very own boyfriend? Had the audacity to faint when she was about to confess.

"You...you're an idiot," she explained to his unconscious body in a low voice.

And then smiled.

He awoke a little later with no recollection of his question. Oddly enough, he did recall the tidbit about Sakura finding him rather attractive trapezing around in his boxers, and asked what her favourite colour was so he could be prepared for next time. Ino had nearly died with laughter. Kiba followed suit, while Hinata lit up crimson, along with Sakura.

Of course, Sakura had yanked his ear in anger, so the boy was admiring her damage in the mirror, when he noticed something very obvious on his forehead.

"Ah, Sakura-chan?" he asked her rushing out of the bathroom. She started at him expectantly, and he pointed to his forehead. "D'you know why in big, bold red 'YES' is on my forehead?"

In return, she grinned toothily.

"It's an answer to something, and it doesn't look like you'll forget that part, at least."


End file.
